Orbis Lufenia
Appearance Orbis stands at a towering height of 7'3", standing above others as if they were mere insects to him almost. He has a very bulky physique. Due to wearing armor, It is hard for others to see his face, so hardly anyone has ever seen what he looks like under his armor. However, if one can, then they would see that Orbis's true appearance is hardly even human like. He has pitch black skin and blank white eyes, with his teeth seeming more like fangs from a beast gritted together. He has long white hair as well. The armor that he always wears covers every inch of his body. The armor is mostly silver that are fitted over his body and has blue jewels designed into them from the back of the hands, the elbows, the center of his waist, and the one on his mantle. He wears a helmet as well with two horns extending out and covers his entire face and makes it seem like the eyes are yellow frm the covering. He also wears a dark blue cape. Orbis also carries a very unique sword. It is a crushing weapon with seemingly no cutting ability like a proper sword. Orbis drags the sword behind him and swings his entire body around to attack with it, likely due to the blade's massive size and weight. Its default form is a greatsword made up of several interlocking plates with a long handle. The sword can shift into an axe by folding the blade forward, a portion of the sword can separate on its own interior handle for Orbis to dual-wield, the entire sword can extend on a chain from the handle and be flung about, and the plates can lengthen and extend to form a longer, lance-like weapon. Personality Orbis is perhaps the most loyal Seraphim in the Seraphim army, truly believing in the Seraphim cause and would fight anyone that would go against the masters, even should it mean risking his own life in the process. He would even make sure that the other Seraphim are being obediant in their plans, and doesn't tolerate anything of their personal vendetta or the methods they use to defeat or kill their foes, and in fact, is more repulsed by some of the more bloodthirsty Seraphim that seem to enjoy killing others in such horrific ways. In battle, Orbis is a powerful warrior that uses his might to overwhelm his opponents till they are defeated. He seeks not to face any weak foes, and tell the weaker ones to always leave his presence when they are there. It is only those that are as strong as him or stronger that he would seek to challenge against. To him, there is no point in facing weaklings, but only the strong that could truly be a threat against his kind. He seems to hold a hatred towards the other races of Shinigami, Hollows, and humans. The reason being is the entire cycle of life that they go through is nothing but an eternal conflict, seeing as the way life goes in the world as but a cycle of endless battles, where humans fight and die, becoming a soul, where they may be sent to Soul Society to be reincarnated or become Shinigami, or they could end up becoming Hollows and evolve from devouring other souls to evolve until they finish or become Arrancars. Then they would battle among each other and from there, battles will come forth endlessly with no true victor. There was perhaps only one other Seraphim that shared his views of how life is seen, and Orbis held respect for that a respect for her, seeing her as even an equal, and perhaps even had a close friendship to her. However, she was now gone, having split her soul in two, and now in place was one emotionless one that could only serve but never again see from Orbis's view of things with his state of mind. Powers & Abilities Master Weapons User: Due to the unique abilities of his weapon, Orbis is able to skillfully alter the shape of his sword to adjust to situations. He uses the axe form is used for slamming attacks, the twin swords for combo attacks, the flail form for long ranged attacks, and the lance form for charging attacks. He can use the unique weapons in their forms to adjust his attacks to inflict the most severe combo attacks that may be devastating to his opponents. Volo Master: '''Despite his bulky appearance, he has impressive skill in Volo and can travel a great distance with one Volo. He uses it to keep up against enemies that rely on speed in battle. '''Immense Spiritual Power: Being a Master Seraphim, Orbis's power is truly extraordinary, rivaling even the Captain Commadner's power. He use his overal power to strike fear and paralyze foes that are greatly weaker than himself, allowing him to get weaklings away from him and focus on only those that are strong enough to take him on. Immense Strength: In addition to the bulky and muscular physique that could be seen even under the armor, Orbis boasts incredible physical strength. The weapon he carries is very heavy, and Orbis can wield it easily on him and swing it with his whole body to give maximum damage. Cero: Being a former Arrancar, Orbis can fire a gray-colored Cero with immense destructive capabilities, and can fire it fast from several poses, such as from his hand, his head, and from the base of his sword too. *'Gran Rey Cero:' Mixing his blood as a catalyst, Orbis can use a more pwoerful version of the Cero to attack his foes. The Cero is colored gray with a silvery glow. Ventus Ire First Release After saying a command "Unleash the Fury!" Orbis begins to release a great deal of fire from within himself, engulfing his armor, melting it away until the opponents see nothing but a great fire in the form of a person and then it begins to transform into a hideous monster as he begins to grow in size, becomimg very large at the size of being over 10 feet tall. After growing in his mosntrous height, a second set of arms suddenly emerges from under his original arms, being the same size as the original, and then two demonic wings coming out of his back as well, before the fire fades and reveals himself in his new form. He appears as a muscular four-armed fiend in dark red hues, with large wings sprouting from his back and demonic faces on his knees. He has a long tail and several horns, the most prominent of which are two red horns that curve into the air. Chaos wears a loincloth with another face on it, and a red amulet. In this form, Orbis can also summon a new set of weapons now that his old one was gone. He can summon 4 swords with a fiery colored blade and a spiked center and the end of the balde being in an odd pattern. The blades are nearly as large as him, and he carries one for each arm. He gains an overall boost in his powers. *'Cero Oscuras:' He gains the power to fire a Cero Oscuras here, a Cero of pure black color, with a crimson red outline around it. The effects of this blast dwarfs the power of his previous two Ceros. This power is available in his second release as well. Deus Iratus Second Release If anyone thought for a second that Orbis couldn't get any worse than he was in his first release form, then they are dead wrong, as his second release makes the first one look like some handsome devil. To release his second form, Orbis says his release command: The power of discord reveals the true Chaos. With that, Orbis lets loose a roar that could be heard far an wide, possibly in all of Soul Society if he does, and then from the ground, magma seems to erupt, which then proceeds to engulfs his form, and he steadily grows even bigger than he was before, and the sounds from him start to become more of snarls. In his form, Orbis is similar to his first release form, only now far more beastial. His body is primarily black, yellow, red and orange. Compared to his first release form, he is larger with torn and burnt wings, rows of spikes along his tail, and a broken left horn. His face is exaggerated to monstrous proportions, as are the faces on his groin and limbs, and the amulet around his neck has grown from a red gemstone to a red orb. His loincloth is shorter and the smaller horns on his forehead are larger. He can no longer form words, but speaks only in roars, snarls and grunts. His movements are also more beastial and attacks savagely and seems to have absolutely no sanity in battle, only seeking total and utter annhilation of his foes, unable to hold onto his own morals. Orbis truly detests this form out of everything else, as he ends up giving himself over to the mind of a beast that only seeks battle above all else. Regnum Dei Stats Trivia *His appearance is based off of Garland from Final Fantasy Dissidia. **His First Release has the appearance of Chaos from the same game. ***His Second Release is Feral Chaos from Dissidia 012. *The name Orbis means "cycle" in latin. **This is a reference to how Garland is a warrior that embraces a cycle of conflict and battle. *The name Lufenia is a reference to how Garland served theorders of Cid of Lucenia in Dissidia to help make Chaos grow stronger from the cycle. Category:Seraphim